Night Petting
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Annie sabía la mejor forma de calmar a una pecosa enfadada Drabble yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy había terminado de entrenar boxeo afuera en el jardín, dudbaa un poco antes de entrar al cuarto. Seguro estaba sucia y olía fatal por el extenuante entrenamiento, ¡Pero estaba tan cansado! y si Annie estaba despierta (Que era lo más probable) seguramente le regañaría y no dejaría que se acostase a su lado. ¡En verdad su novia era tan tímida como para mantener un contacto corporal!

Aún así, entró de puntitas, ignorando que su apariencia era obvia y que si Annie estaba mínimamente consciente, podía confundirla con alguien más. Había sucedido en más de una ocasión, cuando la rubia pecosa hacía sus extrañas expediciones nocturnas o por el extenuante turno y al llegar, Annie le arrojaba algún objeto cercano y se enfadaba con ella por su tardanza.

Annie a pesar de su actitud timida y algo gentil rozando a lo infantil como a todos, no le agradaban para nada los sustos repentinos, eso Candy lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Y estaba a punto de cumplir su fechoría, sus terrosos dedos acariciaron la blanquecina sábana, y cuando sus yemas se aferraron dispuestas a levantarlas y de sus labios escaparon bajos sonidos de gusto y festejo, la voz serena y tierna de su amiga interrumpió.

-Tú aquí no te metes sin bañarte.

-¡Oh, no!

(En eso hay una escena chibi donde Annie con un tapabocas alza a una Candy disfrazada de perrito con cola y la mete a la bañera hasta salir esponjosa)

(…)

Candy volvió a la cama tiempo después, enfadado con la pelinegra que se encontraba recostada plácidamente en la cama. Sus músculos de su pequeño cuerpo de mujer aún seguían calientes, bueno de hecho ella estaba caliente, Annie había sido cruel al no dejarle dormir con ella. ¡Por favor! Cualquiera podía tener un poquito de tierra en el cabello, pero Annie era pretenciosa. Candy se burlaría de él si algún día le atrapaba sin bañarse o tomar una fotografía en ropa interior.

Y además, seguía disgustada porque no había querido meterse al agua con ella, ignorando su coqueteo y herido su orgullo de hembra alfa. Se metió a la cama casi a regañadientes, forzándose a dormir incluso si los dulces brazos no le sostenían por detrás como cada noche. Candy sabía que Annie estaba esperando a que ella lo pidiese.

-¿No te sientes mejor? -Habló la pelinegra, con un tono de voz que rayaba lo burlesco. Candy detestó a las chicas en ese momento: Una paloma era más agradable que ellas.

-Me siento más limpia y qué- Contestó la rubia pecosa. Para nada del mundo le daría el gusto a Annie de caer en sus provocaciones. ¡Ha! Aquella niña miedosa y tímida debía de estar ardiendo de molestia en ese instan...

-Vamos, Candy, no te enojes.

De pronto, los cálidos brazos de la tímida le abrazaban, y cuando las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello ondulado, su rostro se relajaba, Candy se declaraba a sí misma como la perdedora de esa "Discusión". Sí. Sólo por esa noche le daría el gusto a Annie de salir victoriosa.

-Mmm... -Murmuró con un falso desinterés incluso si estaba derritiéndose por dentro. Annie era una chica miedosa y quizás graciosa, pero sabía ser bonita de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué significa eso, Candy? –Habló la pelinegra, soltando unas risas por sobre su nuca. El aliento caliente que escapaba de sus labios y acariciaba su piel, le hacía sentirse protegida.

Y aunque Candy fingía hacerse la dormida, los dedos de Annie no detenían sus caricias, y llegó un punto en que incluso enrolló mechones de cabello para jalarlos con suavidad y soltarlos con la misma paciencia y dulzura. Annie nunca le había revelado que, acariciarle el cabello era uno de los gestos que más adoraba hacerle.

-Si hubieras tenido tierra y sudor en tu cabello te habría acariciado con un guante, igualmente.

Y Candy rompió su actuación, soltándose a reír con espontaneidad. Esa chica. Ella siempre le hacía sonreír en cualquier situación.

-Tú calla y sigue -Contestó. Annie sabía bien que ella estaba sonriendo incluso si estaba de espaldas y no podía verle.

-Eso hago, Candy -Respondió, mimándola por el resto de la noche hasta que no pasaron varios minutos cuando Candy se aprovechó para abrazarla, besarla y luego hacerla pagar por haberla bañado, de hecho sentir la voz de Annie era lo que más le causaba gracia y ternura en momentos así.


End file.
